


Blank Space

by fanfictionbyM



Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause we're young and we're reckless<br/> We'll take this way too far<br/> It'll leave you breathless<br/> Or with a nasty scar"</p>
<p>Also known as a Colton boarding school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fictional, not real. I do not own anyone, except Kennedy. Everyone else belongs to themselves. Taylor Swift owns the song. I also wrote this before I knew of Taylor Swift's song Blank Space, but after listening to it, I decided to give a little tribute to the song with the title and maybe some of the chapter titles. Enjoy!

“There’s a possible new student touring around.”

Cole looked up from watching the rest of his classmates move in, or rather the people their parents payed to help put stuff away.

 

“Really, Kennedy? Old or New?”

He was referring to whether the “new person” had money from previous descendants like he, Kennedy, and most of his other friends, or did his or her parents strike it rich and decide to send them here, in hopes of the kid making new “ upper class” friends.

Cole chuckled at the thought, and took a drink of his glass of expensive wine. It was a present for not knocking up any girls so far in the semester, which was kind of funny considering he’s bisexual but the more into guys kind, and his “girlfriend” Kennedy only had to look at him once to know that. For a straight woman, she had a pretty accurate gaydar.

“New, and the boy is cute.” Kennedy got up in her black Prada dress and heels, and after putting her shoulder length dark titan colored hair in a ponytail, pointed toward a couple of people coming from the main office building. Thankfully, Cole and Kennedy were far enough away that they could see the other people, but the other people couldn’t see them.

The family of 5 seemed to be dressed up nicely, all except for the boy. With his dyed blond hair and brown roots showing, eyeliner, band tee, ripped jeans, and a chain, he was an outsider; but the boy didn’t seem to care much. Its almost like he **_didn’t_** want to be there.

_Damn. He is cute._ Cole thought to himself. But it wasn’t like he was going to admit it to anyone, not even Kennedy. Most of his classmates thought he was 100% straight, and he was not going to tell them otherwise. Well, considering his parents give quite the money every year, and being a very good athlete made him popular.

“Mhm…” He poured more of the wine into his glass. If he was going to be somewhat watching the boy, he may as well be drunk doing it. It’s not like he has school tomorrow, after all it’s a Friday afternoon.  But why was he so attracted to a boy he barely knew?

\-----

Dalton is bored.

He gets that this school has a wonderful everything(including the music department.), but he just wishes that he could attend his regular high school back home, not here in Los Angeles.  He didnt even care if there were suck ups trying to get some of his parents new riches, he could deal with those just fine. But no, he was stuck taking another tour of another boarding school.

“And over here is the science building where all biology, chemistry, physics, and health sciences are held. It was paid for by the Pendery family along with the Arts and Music building.”  The woman tour guide spoke smiling generously.

That probably meant that there would be a couple of kids that go here that are linked and wouldn’t let anyone forget it. _Typical_. Dalton thought to himself. All the possible clichéd boarding school things. At least this one didn’t have a strict dress code, but he’d probably be ostracized here too. Oh well, he was used to it.

After the tour was complete, Dalton was allowed to look around on his own. He liked that there was some nice secluded areas where he could write music for Fly Away Hero. Like the gazebo by the dorms, where a couple was sitting outside of it on the grass drinking wine? out of wine glasses.

The couple was cute, Dalton would admit that. However, it was also the kind that wasn’t unique. Preppy rich boy, and feminine girly rich girl, its another clichè.  The boy, whoever he is, is very attractive. Slightly messy hair, and deep brown eyes- it’s no question that she is a lucky girl.

_Shoot,_ he had to meet the rest of his family at the dorms!  Dalton started to run, quickly picking up his pace.

\-----

Cole thinks that maybe there is a limit to how much alcohol one should drink in one sitting.

Because right now there is no way he could get back to his room, escaping the wrath if the dorm counselor, with his intoxicated state. The dorm counselor didn’t even take bribes, which was unfortunate.

“So where did your crush go?” Kennedy teased.  

She was enjoying this a little too much. Cole sighed.

“I really don’t know.” He saw him walking around earlier but now the guy was gone.

Wait.

Was he running up the hill? Cole moved the bottle of wine so it wouldn’t tip over.

Yep, it was him. The cute blue-green eyed blond boy was looking adorably confused.

“The dorms are that away.” Cole smiled at the boy.

“Thanks.” The boy ran toward the dorms.

“So from my conclusions, you totally like him.” Kennedy broke Cole from his thoughts.

“Shut up.” Cole poured himself another glass of wine. It was needed.

 

 


	2. Where you been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been some time, but hey, new chapter! Enjoy!

Later that month…

 

“What do you mean I have a roommate now?”

 

Cole’s arms were crossed, never a good sign. All he wanted was for January to be over and for February break to begin. However, that was about 20 days away.

 

The tired R.A sighed.  These spoiled kids were started to make him seem older than his 24 years and no matter how much money he was getting from this, it was almost not worth it to deal with theses kids sometimes. Secretly, he was also counting down the days.

 

“Look Cole, all I know is that all your stuff in the other bedroom needs to be out by Saturday morning.”

 

“Why can’t whoever room with David?”

 

“David has a tendency to sleep talk and walk.”

 

So that was a no. A big fat no.

 

“I hate you!” Cole turned back to his room, stomping all the way.

 

If the R.A had a dollar for every time he heard that, well, he’d have enough to not need this job anymore. He sighed and then headed back to his room to read a book.

 

\------

 

The rest of the week went by quickly until it was finally Saturday.

 

“I just don’t understand. Why in the second semester junior year?” Cole was now ranting to Will, David, Gabe, and Dana.  The five of them were sitting on the couch and two matching chairs.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’ll be okay.” Will smiled.

 

Will always saw the good in the situation, which was a good thing most times, but not right now.

 

“Mhm..” Cole really hoped so. He didn’t want to share a room and up to this point the school followed his wish. After all, when your parents donate a lot of money, including some for programs, you kind of have control.

 

“Anyway, I’ve got to go. I have to tutor this girl in piano..” Will blushed, meaning there was more going on than what he just told them.

 

“Have fun Will!” The rest of the guys smirked at him.

 

“I will.”

 

Will shut the door and started to walk down the hallway. He stopped when he realized what he just said and laughed before accidently ran into someone.

 

“I’m sorry. Here.” Will picked up the dropped paper and gave it back to the blond boy standing in front of him.

 

The boy was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt, ripped jeans with a chain, and black converse. He was probably a visitor, but he could possibly be Cole’s new roommate.

 

The boy smiled, fixing his guitar bag ( which Will hadn’t noticed, oops!), and taking the paper. “Thanks. I’m Dalton. Do you know where room 302 is?”

 

“I’m Will, and right down there. I have to go but it was nice meeting you Dalton.” Will pointed to the room he was just in. He hoped that Cole would just see that his soon-to-be roommate seemed nice.

 

\-----

 

Someone was knocking on the door, which startled the remaining four boys.

 

“Aren't you going to answer it Cole?” Gabe turned to face him.  After all, this was Cole’s room.

 

Cole sighed and then spoke. “ Fine, I will.”

 

He dragged himself towards the door, hoping it would be a quick conversation with whoever is outside.

 

When he opened the door, he wasn’t expecting the cute guy he observed- _you mean stalked, right?_   Dana and David interjected when he talked about it- standing right there.

 

“Hi, I’m Dalton. Your new roommate.”

  
_Damn_. Cole needed alcohol, and lots of it.


End file.
